


Just the two of us

by Bispo_Sisnando_2



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Affection, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, Hotel Sex, Love, No Plot/Plotless, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pubic Hair, Sentimental, Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, come swaping, come-in-mouth, come-swaping, cum, cum-in-mouth, from behind, swallow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bispo_Sisnando_2/pseuds/Bispo_Sisnando_2
Summary: This is a compilation of one shots, very brief and very explicit without any plot whatsoever. Each chapter will depict a scene of their sexual relation.In this series they'll be older, like in their twenties. At the moment I just have two chapters in mind.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out
> 
> As said in the summary, this is a brief scene in a hotel room. All smut, no plot, older characters.

He loved it when she was so absorbed by what she was doing that she totally forgot about everything else. Jim was lying in bed, legs and arms spread and his head laid on the pillow, he looked at Claire, while she combed her hair in front of the mirror. She was naked as well. Normally she wouldn’t let Jim stare at her while she was naked. Jim was the opposite; he didn’t care at all being stared at by her. Those roles they had in the bedroom were quite exchanged, in fact, from what they had outside. While she was confident and talkative, he tended to be silent and shy.

They were at a hotel outside Arcadia. Since they started dating, they used to go to hotels and motels to spend a night together and when it was cold and rainy, they used to spend the full day in the room. They loved those lazy afternoons of having sex, eating something, sleeping a bit and repeat.

Jim continued to stare at her, he observed her firm breasts and the curve of her hips and thighs, and also her dark pubic hair. He loved everything about her. Looking at her like this gave him a secret pleasure, a sort of hunger, a thirst he could only alleviate with her. His member was, suddenly, taking a live of itself, it started to grow and beat. He couldn’t avoid smiling while lying inert in the bed.

-What is happening in there? -Said Claire when she realized about her secret admirer and so she took a towel from the floor to cover herself.

-What do you think? -smiled him

She had a naughty smile as she observed the scene, quite explicit, indeed, but it triggered something in her. She approached the bed still covered and lied next to Jim and only then did she took off the towel.

-I love you Claire, I love you so much. -said he while hungrily trying to kiss her

-You sure you love me? You sure it is not this one? -Said she while lightly touching his member now almost erect. That little caress sent a lightning through his body and his hips moved involuntarily.

He kissed her hard and she kissed back, their tongues met in the middle. His hand moved to her hips and then her cheeks, that he massaged before sliding his hand between her legs towards her core that was already wet. She moaned in his mouth as he lightly touched her external lips and her dark pubic hair he loved so much.

He continued to caress her for several minutes, her moans increasingly loud. Finally, he parted her lips and slid in some fingers to massage her entrance and her clit. She jerked her hips at his touch, and moved a bit against his hands, her moans increasing as her legs spread out. He massaged her long as she approached her orgasm. At that point she moved a hand towards his member and started to gently stroke him, now it was his time to moan as she unleashed with her strokes the tension inside him.

She let go of his lips and moved in the bed, offering her back to him. He positioned himself between her legs and his member in her entrance and started to slide in slowly. Both moaned hard. Her wetness felt so good he couldn't believe it. As he got to a middle point, he looked for her lips again and touched her breasts while kissing her over her shoulder.

As he started to very gently very slowly move in and out of her he softly bit her neck and shoulder, he knew that would drive her crazy and she moaned and panted hard. As Jim gained speed, the moans were more and more intense. He then put a hand on her clit and started to lightly rub it in circles.

-Harder! Harder! -said Claire between moans

He obeyed and started to rub harder and to ram into her. She cried loud as she approached her climax, while he was trying to retain his own. She started to spasm and as her orgasm took her, he started to jerk his hips and to ram harder and harder balls deep into her until he suddenly released inside with a groan. The moans and the spasms receded, letting them both exhausted and their genitals sensitive. For some minutes they just stayed there, doing the spoon, with his seed slowly sliding out of her folds and his now flaccid member exiting her with a soft blob.

He hugged her closer and closer, he wanted to be as near as possible and she smiled, for she loved how sensitive he got after he came.


	2. In the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday they went to a party. This morning an impulse overcomes Claire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as the previous chapter, one shot with no plot whatsoever  
> Just smut and quite explicit by the way.
> 
> Includes snowballing

Jim woke. He was on the bed completely naked, his arms and legs spread and his head resting on a pillow. His member was flaccid lying against his belly and dark pubes emerged from bellow. He was exhausted, he and Claire had been drinking and dancing the night before and even though they tried to have sex when they got home, they were too tired and a bit too drank, so they just slept. The sheets were messy, their clothes were all around and the morning sun entered the room through the curtains.

He was just resting and thinking about nothing at all when he listened the toilet flush and started to get excited as he expected the return of his beloved. He felt a certain impulse and uncovered the sheet. He pretended to be asleep and almost closed his eyes as she entered the room, he wanted to see her reaction. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and her hair was a bit messy. As she approached the bed she smiled and stood for a moment next to the bed. He had no idea of what was coming for him. She had never done that in fact, but today something was really burning inside of her.

She got on the bed and immediately aimed for his member that she took with her hand and lead it straight to her mouth. She lightly sucked the skin and tasted their musky fluids left from their failed attempt the night before. His member quickly grew in her mouth and the sleeping act was over already. He was moaning and panting, and his hands were in her hair. She let her spit flow down his member. She was moving his head up and down while looking at his face, she loved it.

She then took him out of her mouth and she slid down his skin under his nervous scrutiny, revealing his glans and soon she engulfed it! He groaned harder than before as he felt the touch of her mouth and tongue on his sensitive point. Here, the musky taste was much more intense, and it actually turned her on, a lot! She let go of him with a pop and rose to his face to kiss him. He could taste his own flavour in her mouth. They kissed long and when their lips parted, they looked at each other with a smile. At that moment, something came over her and she spat a bit on his face, aiming for his mouth. He was very surprised and didn’t know how react but he actually… loved it! “Savage!” said him

She then went back to sucking him and he moved his hands back to her hair. Both were moaning, and he was so close to his climax that his hips started to jerk involuntarily so she took his member out of her mouth and started to stroke him. “I’m coming! I’m coming!” cried Jim, but instead of getting away she took him in her mouth again and he groaned hard as he came in her mouth. He could feel the streams of cum filling her. Not a drop had got to waste… yet.

After the initial arousal he landed back on earth as the last drops of cum were leaving him to land in her already full mouth. Despite her excitement, the taste was too much for her and he totally understood it. “Spit it, don’t worry!” said him with his sweetest and happiest voice “we had to change the sheets anyway”. But she was not about to do that, she let go of him holding his seed in her mouth, the already flaccid and humid member departed her lips and he could see a bright sparkle in her eyes, another impulse had taken her.

She quickly rised to his face and let go of the seed in his mouth as she kissed him. He was shocked but didn’t try to escape. He felt his own warm cum on his lips, entering his mouth and he found himself enjoying it! Their mouths opened and her tongue pulled the remaining salty seed inside his mouth, some of it went in and some fell off and landed on the pillow. They finally departed their hot and messy kiss.

“Uoh! That was unbelievable… that was so good! How did you think of that?”, “I just felt like it!” said Claire with a smile. The taste of rum from the night before was already gone and now the bedroom smelled of sweat and seed. “But I didn’t get to finish you! You alright with that?”, “yeah! I’m good! Let’s sleep a bit now, later I’ll have a job for you!” They looked at each other and kissed once more while slowly falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> At the moment there're no more chapters on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
